Una Gran Felicidad
by SallyToshiDash
Summary: Era una tarde lluviosa en Japón había demasiado aire, mis padres habían salido de la ciudad por negocios y de nuevo, me quede sola en mi casa con compañía de la gran amiga de todos la soledad. Puede que suene tonto, pero a mucho les llega a suceder. Si este Fic llega al menos 4 reviews sigo con otra.
1. Capítulo 1

Una Gran Felicidad

Por: SallyToshiDash

Disclaimer: El manga y los personajes son del manga de Noragami

Personajes: Yato x Hiyori

Una Gran Felicidad

.

.

.

Era una tarde lluviosa en Japón había demasiado aire, mis padres habían salido de la ciudad por negocios y de nuevo, me quede sola en mi casa con compañía de la gran amiga de todos la soledad. Puede que suene tonto, pero a mucho les llega a suceder.

-Sonido de la puerta tocando-

- ¿Quien será?, me pregunte en mi mente ya que estaba haciendo demasiada lluvia. Me levante del gran sillón de la sala y me fije en el pequeño agujero que que se encontraba en la puerta.

- Hiyori! HIYORI! Abre la puerta quehace demasiado frio aquí afuera.

Que era en serio Yato y Yukine vinieron a mi casa, era buena la idea de que vinieran, pero sabia que robarían toda la comida del refrigerador.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Pregunte un poco confundida.

- Yato quería verte Hiyori. Respondió Yukine al pícaro.

-E..eso no es cierto Yukine venimos aquí por que no querías estar solo cuando empezaran lo rayos.- Dijo Yato mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Los deje pasar y saque de la poca que había dejado hermano.

-Pónganse esto por mientras en lo que seco su ropa, se pueden cambiar en el baño.- Dije mientras se la estregaba a los dos al mismo tiempo

-2 horas después –

Los tres mirábamos la televisión una película algo aburrida de romance, en eso note que yukine ya se había dormido. Se veía tan puro e inocente dormido que te hacia olvidar las fallas que tuvo antes.

-Parece que alguien ya se aburrió- Dije susurrando para no poder despertar a Yukine y decirle a Yato.

-Claro que se dormiría estas películas son tan aburridas.- Dijo Yato mientras hacia un gesto de asco.

-Vaya no sabia que fueras tan frio, Dios Yato.-Dije en un tono burlesco cuidando de que no se despertara Yukine.

-Bueno que mas da, voy a ver si la ropa ya se seco.

En eso Yato recorrió a Yukine al lado largo del sillón para que no se torciera mientras estaba dormido. Los observe detenidamente y parecía un padre cuidando a su hijo después de encontrarlo dormido por el cansancio.

-Toma Yato una cobija o se vaya a resfriar.-Dije dulcemente, y puede ver como Yato le acomodaba la cobija a Yukine.

-Si que serias una gran padre….- Alto no era cierto lo dije en voz alta rayos. Pude sentir y hasta presentí como me ponía roja de la vergüenza.

-Puff.. es e..encerio eso crees-

-E..e..ee solo digo que s..ii tuvieras una familia serias una gran padre eres demasiado responsable.-Trataba de no hacer contacto visual con el, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo.

-Entonces tu serias una mama muy linda.- Volví mi mirada con Yato y pude notar lo sonrojado que estaba.

En ese momento fue el mas largo de mi vida un silencio total, que era demasiado incomodo. Pero a la vez sentí un gran felicidad al escuchar esa palabras que había dicho que retumbaban en mi cabeza.

-Gracias- Le sonreí y bese su mejilla, rompí el silencio y me fui para no tener que volver a tener que estar en silencio otra vez…


	2. Chapter 2

Una Gran Felicidad

Por: SallyToshiDash

Disclaimer: El manga y los personajes son del manga de Noragami

Personajes: Yato x Hiyori

Una Gran Felicidad

.

.

.

Era una tarde lluviosa en Japón había demasiado aire, mis padres habían salido de la ciudad por negocios y de nuevo, me quede sola en mi casa con compañía de la gran amiga de todos la soledad. Puede que suene tonto, pero a mucho les llega a suceder.

-Sonido de la puerta tocando-

- ¿Quien será?, me pregunte en mi mente ya que estaba haciendo demasiada lluvia. Me levante del gran sillón de la sala y me fije en el pequeño agujero que que se encontraba en la puerta.

- Hiyori! HIYORI! Abre la puerta quehace demasiado frio aquí afuera.

Que era en serio Yato y Yukine vinieron a mi casa, era buena la idea de que vinieran, pero sabia que robarían toda la comida del refrigerador.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Pregunte un poco confundida.

- Yato quería verte Hiyori. Respondió Yukine al pícaro.

-E..eso no es cierto Yukine venimos aquí por que no querías estar solo cuando empezaran lo rayos.- Dijo Yato mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Los deje pasar y saque de la poca que había dejado hermano.

-Pónganse esto por mientras en lo que seco su ropa, se pueden cambiar en el baño.- Dije mientras se la estregaba a los dos al mismo tiempo

-2 horas después –

Los tres mirábamos la televisión una película algo aburrida de romance, en eso note que yukine ya se había dormido. Se veía tan puro e inocente dormido que te hacia olvidar las fallas que tuvo antes.

-Parece que alguien ya se aburrió- Dije susurrando para no poder despertar a Yukine y decirle a Yato.

-Claro que se dormiría estas películas son tan aburridas.- Dijo Yato mientras hacia un gesto de asco.

-Vaya no sabia que fueras tan frio, Dios Yato.-Dije en un tono burlesco cuidando de que no se despertara Yukine.

-Bueno que mas da, voy a ver si la ropa ya se seco.

En eso Yato recorrió a Yukine al lado largo del sillón para que no se torciera mientras estaba dormido. Los observe detenidamente y parecía un padre cuidando a su hijo después de encontrarlo dormido por el cansancio.

-Toma Yato una cobija o se vaya a resfriar.-Dije dulcemente, y puede ver como Yato le acomodaba la cobija a Yukine.

-Si que serias una gran padre….- Alto no era cierto lo dije en voz alta rayos. Pude sentir y hasta presentí como me ponía roja de la vergüenza.

-Puff.. es e..encerio eso crees-

-E..e..ee solo digo que s..ii tuvieras una familia serias una gran padre eres demasiado responsable.-Trataba de no hacer contacto visual con el, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo.

-Entonces tu serias una mama muy linda.- Volví mi mirada con Yato y pude notar lo sonrojado que estaba.

En ese momento fue el mas largo de mi vida un silencio total, que era demasiado incomodo. Pero a la vez sentí un gran felicidad al escuchar esa palabras que había dicho que retumbaban en mi cabeza.

-Gracias- Le sonreí y bese su mejilla, rompí el silencio y me fui para no tener que volver a tener que estar en silencio otra vez…


End file.
